The Devil's Child
by HaruRyu
Summary: Summary: What? Are you going to kill me now or have you lost your nerve? a 13 year old girl asked glaring up into the dragon of the darkness flames eyes. This an old story that I fixed up and made better and am basically starting all over on!
1. Chapter 1 redone

_Disclaimer: I only Own my OCs! Nothing else!_

**_Summary: What? Are you going to kill me now or have you lost your nerve? a 13 year old girl asked glaring up into the dragon of the darkness flames eyes._**

**_Okay this fic starts during Kurama's first fight in the Dark Tournament against Roto!_**

soorry i haven't updated since 03-01-07, --; So yeah... I'm redoing this story so hopefully i'll actually update. highschools killing me. To many AP classes. but i will try... Well if people still want me to update that is. i haven't updated any of my stories so my writing is probably crap right now. Once again i'm really sorry. but i hope you'll tell me what ya thing anyway.

* * *

**CH.1 redone**

* * *

"A little PEBBLE? A MODEST show of defiance? Well FORGET IT! No more, not even a PEBBLE'S worth! Clasp your hands BEHIND your- Huh?" Roto started

"Hm?" Kurama murmured glancing to see what had caused Roto's attention to waver.

"Damn that hurt!" A 13 year old girl muttered sitting up while rubbing the back of her head.

She had tan skin, long graceful legs, small feet, (she wasn't wearing shoes)skinny, mysterious brown eyes with golden specks surrounded by thick, long naturally curled eyelashes, and silky, long, full, flowing slightly wavy dirty blonde hair with natural highlights that went a little past her hips.

She wore a pair of baggy black pants that were tight where they needed to be, a form fitting black tank top with a sapphire blue dragon winding up around it, she had no shoes on, a black metal armlet in the shape of a dragon adorned her right upper arm, and had a bunch of black rubber bracelets running up both arms.

She stood up calmly glancing around the now silent arena that had every person in it staring at her like a bunch of idiots…..With mouths wide open in shock at this odd girl's sudden appearance…..

"Could someone stop starring like an idiot and tell me where I am?" she demanded annoyed with all the stupid damn fucking staring!

Crossing her arms over her chest she glared up at the stadium with a furious glare that could rival that of an angry dragon's…

That seemed to snap them back to attention.

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL THE STUPID HUMAN GIRL!" They started chanting at the top of their lungs and pumping their fist in the air standing up…… You know the whole sibang!

"What are you? A bunch of cheerleaders?" She muttered loudly so that all could hear hoping to piss the idiots off enough for them to try and attack her so she would have an excuse to kick all their asses to hell! One by One!

A low chuckle escaped Kurama as he watched her method of trying to get into a fight with pure amusement….. For some reason she reminded him of Yusuke….

Glancing back at Yusuke's sleeping form he couldn't help but wonder why that was… well more like wondering how that could be. I mean we all know one Yusuke is enough, adding a girl Yusuke into the bunch would just be a bit much. I mean what next, a transsexual Yusuke? Gay Yusuke? It could be a damn collection!

"What is your name, and where are you from?" Kurama asked politely as he inwardly smirked.

_Maybe Yusuke has a sister that he doesn't even know about…_

"Jessica. I'm from the U.S." Jessica stated calmly glancing at him through the corner of her eye. _Wonder how long he's been standing there… Creeper!_ Her inner mind mused dramatically, including an image of her throwing her arms in the air and running around in circles in a panic... Yeah, she had an overactive imagination…

"You're an American?"

Giving up on trying to piss the Bakas off enough for them to attack she turned, giving him her full attention with her arms still crossed stubbornly over her chest and a suspicious glare instead.

"Yeah, got a problem with it." she demanded her suspicious glare turning into a death glare in a second as a small smirk spread across her face, amusement dancing tauntingly behind her death glare.

"No!... It's just we don't see many Americans here….." Kurama tried to explain waving his hands in front of him in a form of self defiance (though to her it seemed kind of mockingly done…. But then again she could be a bit paranoid) from her glare. Glancing over at Hiei for help, who was watching the whole thing in hidden amusement and decided to ignore the look for help from Kurama. Opting instead to wait and see what would happen next.

"And you get a lot of humans around here?" she asked in an innocent voice blinking slightly as she looked around before letting her eyes settle on him once more raising an eyebrow questioningly, an evil mischievous gleam dancing in her eyes, and a slight mocking quirk to her lips. Of course that could just be the shadows.

"Well- uh,… no… Not really…." He started backing away looking for a way to escape from this girl who probably found this whole exchange fun.

"So why are you getting so nervous?" she asked taking a step forward as he took a step back the quirk of lips turning to a twisted self satisfied smirk her eyes shining with amusement. It was all a game to her.

"Well uh-" Unfortunately Kurama was a bit off his game today. Oh Poo.

"Jessica! Give the poor guy a break!" a 12 year old girl with blue green eyes, pale skin, and curly dirty blonde hair that ended around her shoulders that was pulled into a high ponytail.

She was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt that said I love Kyo in orange at the upper right and at the lower left was a picture of Kyo's cat form, dangling silver earrings, and black flip-flops, and the same black bracelets going up her arms.

"Tch. Whatever! I was just trying to have some fun!..." Jessica muttered disappointedly knowing that Grace (the girl described earlier) would always protect a guy she thought was hot…..

"Sorry about her." Grace said going right up to Kurama with wide worried eyes.

"No you're not." Jessica and another 13 year old girl said at the same time both rolling their eyes in exasperation.

This girl had tan skin was about the same height as Jessica, probably a couple inches taller, and had blue green eyes, and dirty blonde hair that went past mid back pulled into a low ponytail.

She was wearing black pants and a really baggy white t-shirt, no shoes; you could mistake her for a boy if you were a certain distance away.

Choosing to ignore them she turned back to Kurama putting back on her innocent act, though she hadn't really bothered using it earlier, with wide eyed teary puppy look.

"I'm Grace. The girl next to Jessica is Cait. What's your name?" she asked sticking her hand out politely.

"Kurama." He said politely shaking her hand.

"That's a nice name."

"Oh brother!" Cait and Jessica said rolling their eyes at the same time arms crossed and looking at the scene playing before them in pure disgust.

_It's time to bring Grace back to earth!_ Jessica thought getting annoyed with the scene before her.

"Grace! You already have a boyfriend, stop flirting!" Jessica said loudly glaring icily at the back of her head eye twitching irritably from the effort it took to refrain from strangling her dear friend.

That snapped Grace back to earth in a hurry as she stiffened and then ran over to a wall and started banging her head against it so hard that it caused the whole place to shudder every time her head came in contact with it saying 'bad Grace' over and over again after every time she hit her head against the wall.

"Um… Is your friend going to be okay?" Kurama asked concerned but also worried that she might be some insane killer. Heck they could all be some insane serial killer club or cult or something for all he knew.

They looked at him in pure confusion wondering why he would ask such a stupid question, which was pretty much written in their eyes with the way they looked at him.

"What do you mean? This is a normal everyday thing." Jessica asked calmly confused as to why he would think something was wrong while staring at him as if she was expecting his head to explode or something at any moment…….

"Jess." Cait said to get her attention.

"Hm?" She answered glancing back over to her.

"I'm going to take Grace and leave before she causes too much attention to be drawn to us." Cait said before dragging Grace off with her still muttering 'Bad Grace' and trying to find something to hit herself with…..

"Is that even possible?..." She muttered looking toward where their figures once stood……

Feeling millions of eyes on her she looked up with a glare that caused them to all turn head, yell something stupid, or glare back with a constipated look on their face…

"Hm. Now who's willing to give up their seat?" she asked an evil smirk spreading across her face as the chanting started up again.

"Do you think we're afraid of a weak human girl!" that stood out.

She turned to the demon who had said that, or at least the one she thought said it.

"You should be." She said in a dangerous voice glaring at it. Her dragon glare returning once more as her eyes turned black in her anger.

The demon was silent, frozen in fear as it made eye contact with her. He couldn't move a bit.

She glared at him a little longer before calmly leaning against the wall eyes closed in an 'I don't care' fashion.

"You bitch! Why don't you show fear in the presence of demons! At this very second I hold Kurama's mother's life in my hand! I could easily kill you as well!" Roto exclaimed.

"Shut up. Your voice annoys me." She stated opening her eyes to give him the same dragon glare, though it had a bit of a lazy 'I don't give a fuck so please just shut the fuck up before I'm forced to kill' you look to. Truth be told, she really just didn't want to deal with clean up duty today.

He was taken a back as shock struck his heart head on. There was something about her eyes that just frightened him and shocked him to the core. It wasn't right, eyes like that couldn't belong to a human. It just wasn't possible, something about her wasn't right. She was dangerous, that much he was sure of… Though he wondered if she even knew how dangerous she was.

"What are you?" Roto ground out hardly able to move…

"Hm? I'm human. Is it really that hard to tell?"

_There's no way this girl can be human……………. Her eyes- those eyes do not belong to a mortal being! _

Choosing to ignore him for now she continued to scan the area with calculating eyes that easily hid her boredom with this situation.

"Kurama…….. You know my name and the name of my friends'; it is only fair that you give your team mates names as well." She stated calmly her eyes not leaving Hiei and Yusuke's form she didn't care about the baka. He held no threat to her.

_Or we could do it the hard way and torture it out of you………_ Though honestly she really didn't care about any of this. It was just something to do to amuse her mind with.

"Oh sorry, that was rude of me, the one with red eyes is Hiei. The one with orange hair is Kuwabara. And the one sleeping over there is Yusuke."

_How can he sleep so soundly?... there's something about him…. Like it doesn't matter if all these demons charge him right now……… like it wouldn't even matter…... He seems familiar…. But why?…. My mind is so rambling right now, I must be really bored if I'm coming up with all this crap on a sleeping guy._

"Let me guess, the sleeping one is the team leader."

"Why yes he is. How did you know?" Kurama asked now surprised at how easily she guessed it. Now he was really interested to find out what made this girl tick and he could tell Hiei was to.

She chose to ignore him.

_Hm. There's something about those three that are special…. I don't know how or what it is but……. There is something there. And that Hiei guy…. I have to admit I am most interested in finding out about him…. And that dark aura around him………… and the sleeping kid… he seems like fun! Still can't believe that guess was right. Oh well they don't have to know that. Besides, it's not like stranger things haven't happened. And he being the leader probably means he's strong. Too bad I can't stick around. Pity. Now to make my escape! _

"You have a fight to finish. Worry about that first."

Please review and tell me what you think. sorry that the YYH characters are a bit OOC. I'll work on that. But first i gotta finish rewriting the next chapter. Bye!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Me OCs! Nothing you hear ME!_

Jessica- :glances around nervously: eh he….sorry I haven't updated in so long…I'm in High school now and now I have a social life.. (Damn social life!) But I will be trying to get more organized so I don't become one of those people that update every few years… --; Sorry for the upper long wait… Oh and I only own my OCs and maybe the plot I'm still not sure about that…apparently I started this a while back and forgot…woops…--;

_Recap: _"Let me guess the one who is sleeping one is the team leader."

"Why yes he is. How did you know?" Kurama asked now surprised at how easily she guessed it. Now he was really interested to find out what made this girl tick and he could tell Hiei was to.

She chose to ignore him.

Hm. There's something about those three that are special…. I don't know how or what it is but……. There is something there. And that Hiei guy…. I have to admit I am most interested in finding out about him…. And that dark aura around him.

"You have a fight to finish. Worry about that first."

_**

* * *

Ch.2**_

"She's right. You still haven't licked my shoe clean. Why don't you get to it. You wouldn't want your mother to die." Roto said an evil cocky smile spreading across his face.

"Koto. That is your name right?" Jessica asked from her place against the wall behind Koto, her eyes on what was going on in the arena.

Koto turned giving a nod.

"What does that Roto guy hold over Kurama's head that is keeping him from fighting back?"

Koto turned her head back to the arena.

"His human mother's life."

_Hm. That explains why Kurama hasn't killed this weakling…_

"I Refuse."

"What?!"

_What's the kitsune got up his sleeve……Why did I just call Kurama kitsune?_

"Enough. Push the button." He answered calmly dusting himself off.

"Heh heh heh… heh heh heh heh heh…Did I HEAR you right? PUSH THE BUTTON?! You hypocrite, you're no different from US! Hahahahahahaha, Ha!" Roto yelled getting nervous and sweating with fear.

"PUSH IT." Kurama demanded looking him forcefully in the eye causing Roto to break out into a nervous sweat

"Heh heh heh! Fine I'll push it! We're all bloodthirsty demons here, right?!" He yelled.

But as he was about to press the button……

"Huck?!" Roto questioned his body shaking with the strain of trying to move.

Jessica eyebrow rose slightly as her eyes filled with interest and what most would consider innocent curiosity instead of the deadly strategic intelligent eyes of someone who knew far more than that of the years they had lived.

_What the hell happened? He was fine just a moment ago… what did I miss in this fight? Ack! Damn my head is really killing me!_ Jessica let out a weary groan as her vision began to blur around the edges. She was now only able to make out what they were saying with everything looking like a big blur of color to her.

"My hand……I c-can't MOVE IT…!" Roto cried out in a panic.

Jessica shook her head trying to clear her vision as slid down a bit more on the wall that was supporting her.

"I'll repeat…" he snatched the remote thing from his hands. "What I've said so often before…"

_Huh?...that…doesn't…sound...like…Kurama…_ Jessica thought slowly her mind starting to feel fuzzy with all her focus and energy going to hearing what was going on around her and standing up.

"Urk!" The sound of roto's choking filled the silent arena.

_Is it over already? Damn it! I can't see his body…What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"… that what seems the easy way out… is usually the most DANGEROUS. You tried coercion, so I countered it…" Jessica made out as the cold, strong voice of Kurama…

_Nicely said!_ With that last thought she lost the last of the energy she had left as everything seemed to become a void of black nothingness that so form of sound seemed to be able to penetrate.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"… by planting a deadly vetch seed on you. The roots have spread through your body, immobilizing you…" Kurama continued in his own calculating way that could make some really smart people feel damn stupid.

He waited a second to give Roto a second to comprehend it.

"When I say one certain word, the plant will grow at an EXPLOSIVE rate. I enjoy facing LOWLIFES like you. It allows me to be as BRUTAL as I want." A slight smirk that seemed misplaced on Kurama's face appeared with a soft evil glow.

"No! Don't sink to my level! I like nice guys! I do! I was just Kid-" Roto begged falling to his knees

"**_DIE._**" Kurama cut in as he walked away glancing back at him.

"Ironic that the lowest knave's blood grows the loveliest flowers…" he said thoughtfully before walking off.

"That was pretty sweet." A voice said from behind him.

"Huh?"

Kurama turned quickly to see Jessica standing there with her arms crossed a playful yet evil smirk playing across her face that matched the gleam in her eye.

"You saw that?" Kurama asked nervously.

"Yea."

"Sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that. Especially at your age." Kurama said ashamed looking down at the ground.

"Hey you don't know a piece of shit about me so don't even start! I've seen and heard of worse things. If anything I enjoyed watching. You shouldn't let what other people think get to you! Jeez! Your to nice! In America no ones that nice!... Unless it's an act….." Jessica spatted angrily crossing her arms with a huff as she glared at the offending wall to the right with defiance whipping around in her eyes like a strong breeze trapped in one place.

"Uh. Um …. Okay?" Kurama stated nervously still not sure what to think of this girl and wondering if she was secretly insane as well. _Don't know what it is about this girl but something isn't right…_

_**H#- Agreed.**_

_K#- so you sense to Hiei._

_**H#-hn….**_

At this moment Yusuke chose to turn over and start snoring loudly, sprawling out comfortably as Kuwabara satin the corner shivering covered in goose bumps muttering about Jessica and the 'tickle feeling'.

Jessica blinked in confusion as she glanced at all of them, running a hand through her hair and scratching the back of her head in a very 'Yusuke like' manner letting out an annoyed sighed as her thoughts took a turn from curious and 'slightly' evil to plain out annoyed…_Man what's their problem! Guess they never met an American before!..._

_**

* * *

End Of ch.2**_

Review and I'll continue!

Don't review and the rest of the story stays in my mind!

Oh and I've been thinking about changing the girl's ages and i was wondering what you guys think. and if you do think i should change them please tell me how old you would like them to be in your review. Thank you!

Thanks for reading and sorry for how crappy it is after such a long wait I had to rush it a lot since i have two mega test tomorrow! I'm so sorry! --;


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so sorry for the long wait… I really didn't mean to take like four years to update again… Sorry! Writers block, school, and family/friend issues were all plotting against me! I'll really try to do better. Though I can't promise anything….and this might be really awkward and shit because I'm just getting back into this. I really need to read the manga or watch the anime again… ok I'm shutting up now!

_Disclaimer: don't YYH. Never have and never will._

**A/N:Oh one other thing, some kingdom hearts characters MIGHT be popping up later. So I hope you will tell me what you think of that idea.**

**Ch.3**

The next fight was about to begin, Between Hiei and some blonde dude. It looked interesting and Jessica had every intention of staying to watch, really she did, but as we all know things tend to get in the way of what we want or just plain out catches our interest just a wee bit more than a good gory fight. Like, oh I don't know, people from your past?

Now it's not what you think. No one just randomly popped from Jessica's past, at least not yet. But she was distracted at the moment, and as much as she wanted to stay and watch she was far to distracted by the fuzzy memories that were trying to force their way to the forefront of her mind.

So with an annoyed sigh at failing to completely push them away, Jessica pushed herself off the wall that was supporting her and headed up the stairs to the only exit she could really find. Not that she was really looking. It was much easier to just 'vanish' through the same door her suppose friends had earlier….

_I should probably go look for them…_ Her mind processed numbly and she headed up the stairs at a relatively quick pace, not really noticing anything around her as she put her body on auto pilot…. Which is probably why she didn't notice all the disgusted and curious stares she was getting before she disappeared through the door.

…_I wonder if they found in any food._ Her mind drawled as her stomach gave an annoyed growl, obviously wondering the exact same thing…. Of course that could be the hunger talking…

Another blurry image from her past flashed through her eyes. She could barely make out their silhouettes so she once again tried to push it to the back of her mind. She was starting get a headache and she was starving, which was already a sucky combo, she really didn't want to bother with her past. Nothing good ever came from it anyway…

She distantly noted that her feet had carried her into some forest or something as she came to a stop.

This was bad…. She had no idea how she got there… or how to get out….hell she didn't even know how long she'd been walking around in a daze like a fucking idiot!

"fuck." She groaned fight the urge to just collapse to the grassy ground in defeat. She was an idiot. A fucking lost idiot who sucked at any sort of direction so had no chance of saving her own ass and getting the fuck out there. Yep she was screwed.

Wasn't there some saying or something about if you're lost you should just stay put? She felt like there was, but to be honest, she had no fucking clue…. And her mind wasn't working to well at the moment… it was switching between cursing and food… and then just cursing the fact she had no food and plotting everybody's death.

Yeah… there was reason that you never got in the way of Jessica and her food… she'd fucking kill you without a second thought if she thought it would help….

Finally giving up she flopped to ground, one leg sprawled out the other bent as she rested heavily on her elbows and stared up at the sky…Now what?

-_-_-_--_-_-_-

_By this time Hiei and Yusuke had finished their fights and won. And Yusuke was awake of course…_

"Hey awesome fight!" Cait yelled giving the thumbs up to Yusuke as she and Grace walked over to the gang without a care. Grace much calmer this time, apparently she had recovered from her self punishment quite nicely…

Yusuke gave a cocky grin giving a thumbs up right back…you could practically feel his ego growing.

Almost immediately they became two groups. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Cait were off talking about fighting and video games and challenging each other with trash talk and all that shit. Kurama and Grace were having a polite conversation and Hiei…well Hiei wasn't having anything to do with any of them and their human nonsense…

"Hey, where's Jessica?" Cait finally asked after challenging Kuwabara to arm wrestling.

No one said anything.

"Who the hell is Jessica?" Yusuke asked, confused and annoyed at being left out of whatever he was being left out of….

"crazy chick." Was all Kuwabara grumbled, earning himself some very evil glares from the two remaining girls for his trouble.

Kurama swiftly cut in in his usual polite way. "She left a while ago. We figured she was-"

Whatever else he was going to say was droned out. The girls were in shock.

"Let me get the straight" Cait started, rubbing her temples trying to stop the oncoming headache that she just knew wanted run her over, back up, and do it again. "Jessica. Bloody fight loving Jessica. Left during a bloody awesome fight?"

It was silent for a second. These girls were really creepy when calm. It was worse than the calm before the storm ever was… They just gave off this horrible feeling..

"…yes…"

and then the calm was cracked…

"OH FUCK!" Cait screamed her face breaking into a panic. "AND YOU LET HER GO?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

So she was resorting to pointing fingers and wrongly take her anger out on unsuspecting idiots starting with the team and then kinda making her way through the people in the stands in a destructive wave.

Grace on the other hand. "Oh MY GOD! She could be any where!She's sneaky and quiet so no one will no where and she has the worst since of direction so she's probably lost. Oh I wonder if she's upset or depressed! She would never leave a bloody fight! NEVER! Oh god what if she hates us!" was worrying herself sick and making things way worst than they really were and tearing up and beating herself and yelling about how she deserved to die as she ran through the areana tear every surface to shreds if she thought there was a chance Jessica could be there… which included a poor pencil that had been lying innocently on the floor…

As for the YYH gang… they were really envying Jessica right now….

As for Jessica who was completely oblivious to the chaos her absence had caused had gained back some new memories and found her way out of the woods and was happily chewing at the steak she just got and planning on what to get next….like ice cream! After all, it was all going on some Urameshi team bill and she was starving!...Though she still had no clue why they thought she knew those people, but she wasn't going to say anything, she got free food AND board till she found a way back home. THAT WAS FUCKING SWEET!

**END OF CH.3**

Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's been awhile so I hope you all like it. I probably should still go and redo chapter 2….

Oh and does anyone know how old all the guys are? It's been so long I can't remember…

Well thank you for read, hope ya review so I'll know if I should continue.

Well till next time! ^-^


End file.
